Gohan
Gohan is a fictional character from the Dragon Ball universe. He is created by Akira Toriyama as a protagonist for the media franchise. Gohan is the first son of the primary protagonist, Goku, and Chi-Chi, also is the oldest brother of Goten, husband of Videl and the father of Pan. He had his named after Goku's adoptive grandfather grandpa Gohan. Biography Gohan was born in May of 757 Age, about a year after Goku and Chi Chi married following the conclusion of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. As a newborn he went on for a time without a name until Goku's grandfather's name was men tioned, which Gohan liked. His early childhood was a pampered one, unlike his father's. His life was relatively well-balanced with a loving family and a nice home. Gohan was well-adjusted and intelligent, but unlike his father as a child, he lacked any affection for fighting and was easily scared at a level that most normal children would be. Goku gave Gohan the four star Dragon Ball and put it into a hat for him to honor his grandpa. Personality At first, because of his mother's protectiveness, Gohan starts out quite different than his father, as he is at the start of his appearance quite polite, timid and easily scared. Only after Piccolo's training does Gohan start to acquire his father's love of adventure and freedom. As Gohan starts to join the other heroes in battle his temper starts to show as the villains insult and underestimate him. While he loves martial arts, he never quite inherits the love of fighting Goku has; instead he only fights when the need to protect his friends and loved ones arises. Being the son of Goku, Gohan inherited great powers of his own, however due to his peaceful nature he only releases them when anger grows inside of him during a battle. His personality also differs from Goku's during battle, since Gohan shows much less merciful methods against his enemies when at full power (mostly due to Piccolo's influence on him). Gohan proved this during the battle against Garlic Jr. when he defeated each of Garlic's minions by killing them, when fighting Cell by claiming a murderer like him needed to suffer before being defeated, and during his battle with Buu, whom he heavily and dend deliberately humiliated when every of his attacks showed no effect against Gohan. Appearance As opposed to full-blooded Saiyans, whose hair stays the same from birth, Gohan's is drawn at varying lengths, and changes markedly in style. Many of Yamcha's hairstyles are used by Gohan at various points in his life. Initially, Gohan is illustrated garbed in a Hanfu-like surcoat with the Chinese character , fixed on the front and the four-star Dragon Ball fitted on top of his hat. Piccolo later supplies him with a keikogi fashioned after Goku's, but substitutes it with the demon character as a sign of his admission into the Demon Tribe. Normally thereafter, Gohan is drawn with a keikogi modeled after Piccolo's own, with the anime recoloring his wristbands from blue to red and, during the Cell Games tournament, his obi from red to blue, despite reverting to the original colors for the former. On Namek, Gohan is portrayed in battle armor worn by Frieza's henchmen, having been given it by Vegeta in preparation for their encounter with Frieza. Prior to his second fight with Majin Buu, Gohan asks Kibito for an outfit resembling his father's, and is then drawn in a keikogi identical to Goku's. Abilities As a child, Gohan is depicted with an immense amount of hidden powers, which at first only revealed itself when he experienced fierce rage or distress. Gohan unleashes this great power which he possessed within him when he fights Cell in the Cell Games Saga. Gohan can also freely manipulate his chi for the use of abilities such as the Bukû-jutsu (, lit. "lighter than air skill" or "sky dancing skill"), enabling him to fly,or concentrate it into beams of chi energy blasts, such as the Kamehameha both regular and super versions or Masenko. Gohan also possesses superhuman strength, as well as superhuman speed and reflexes (as seen during his training with Goten). Gohan can also use his chi in various ways, such as being able to create protective energy spheres. He was revealed to have great hidden potential which was seen when he transformed to Super Saiyan. He later showed his hidden talent by transforming into a Super Saiyan 2, during the fight against Cell. During the fight with Buu, Elder Kai unlocked his full potential, allowing him to utilise his previously dormant power. When his potential was fully unlocked, he could use all the power he could use, (even as a super saiyan 2) without transforming. Because he doesn't need to transform, he rarely transforms afterwards. Overview Hidden Power Gohan is in troduced as the four-year-old son of the series' main protagonist, Goku. Described as well-mannered and reserved, Gohan's story begins following his abduction by the Saiyan named Raditz, Goku's older brother. Later, while Goku is pinned to the ground, Gohan's extreme distress explodes with the release of his dormant power, a level of 1,324, which allows him to injure Raditz. Piccolo, startled by this, then takes Gohan away following the fight and Goku's death, and trains him for the upcoming battle against the two other Saiyans, Vegeta and Nappa, though Piccolo is aware that training the son of his greatest enemy will be a risk. His tutelage under Piccolo forms a deep bond between the two characters, with Piccolo ultimately sacrificing himself to save Gohan during their fight with Nappa. Frieza Saga A fter the defeat of Vegeta, Gohan, Bulma and Krillin travel to Namek to use the Dragon Balls there, as the Dragon Balls on Earth had turned to stone due to the Earth's guardian Kami's death. After succeeding in gathering the Dragon Balls, Gohan and the others wish Piccolo back to life, causing Kami and the Dragon Balls to be returned. Gohan, along with Krillin and Vegeta, are then forced into an encounter with Frieza, who seeks the Dr agon Balls for immortality. Gohan is outraged by the killing of his good friend Dende, who is a Namekian, and unleashes all of his power against Frieza. However, that has no effect on Frieza. Later, after Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan and defeats Frieza, Gohan is shown to settle back into school life on Earth, waiting for Goku to return home from Namek. Garlic Saga After Garlic Jr. escape d from the Dead Zone and enslaved most of humanity with the Black Water Mist, Gohan, who was unaffected due to hiding in a cave, is forced to travel to the lookout point to save his mother and friends, together with Krillin and Piccolo. He had to do battle with Garlic Jr.'s henchmen, the Spice Boys, and after taking them down, he had to face his friends: Krillin and Piccolo. Luckily it turned out that these two were only pretending to be evil so they could free Kami and Mr. Popo. While outmatched at first, after a reunion with his friends Gohan eventually manages to overcome and send Garlic Jr. back to the Dead Zone by blowing up the Makyo Star that was powering the villain. This would be the first time Gohan had saved the world without his father's help. Cell Saga A year later, Future Trunks kills a cybernetic Frieza and his father, King Cold, and informs Gohan and the others of the upcomin g threat of the androids arriving in three years time. Gohan then commits himself to training with Goku and Piccolo until the arrival of the androids. Following the appearance of Cell, Gohan is taken to the. Hyperbolic Time Chamber (Room Of Spirit) and trained by Goku. Goku then reveals his intentions: to train Gohan to become a Super Saiyan, and to have Gohan surpass him in strength. Following Gohan's emergence from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan is depicted as a Super Saiyan, with Piccolo shown thinking to himself that he barely recognized him before granting Gohan's request to give him an outfit resembling his own. After Goku surrenders from his match with Cell, he recommends Gohan to be Cell's next opponent. Gohan matches Cell's powers with his Super Saiyan form but is reluctant to unleash his full power. After being constantly tormented by Cell, and after he killed Android #16, an enemy-turned-friend, Gohan, infuriated, ascends to Super Saiyan 2, and later defeats Cell in a Kamehameha struggle, counseled by Goku from the afterlife and winning with the assistance of Vegeta. Buu Saga Gohan, during the consequent peace that follows, is said to have continued his studies, and later, a sixteen-year-old Gohan is shown enrolling at Orange Star High School in Sa tan City. On his first day, he foils a bank robbery as a Super Saiyan, and, with help from Bulma, adopts a superhero identity that he dubs the "Great Saiyaman". Participating in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, Gohan is depicted as having grown weaker, which the Daizenshū World Guide book explains as due to a lack of training and anger in transforming. Gohan, after having his chi absorbed by Spopovich and Yamu, pursues the two and enters Babidi's spaceship with the Supreme Kai, Goku and Vegeta, where Gohan later fights with Dabura. Following Buu's release and Gohan's defeat at his hands, Gohan is taken to the Planet of the Kai by the Supreme Kai and Kibito. After pulling out the Z Sword and accidentally breaking it in a training session, Gohan unwittingly releases the Elder Kai, who then performs a prolonged ceremony to unlock Gohan's latent powers. This makes him arguebly the most powerful non-fused character in the series (excluding Dragon Ball GT ). Gohan then returns to Earth and confronts Buu for a second time, and defeats him. However, he, along with Gotenks and Piccolo, are later absorbed by Buu.Once revived, Gohan is able to aid Goku's Super Spirit Bomb by lending his chi. Following Buu's defeat and a ten year gap at the end of Dragon Ball Z, Gohan has finally become a scholar and is depicted with a wife, Videl, and a daughter, Pan.